Duncan Phillips
Duncan Phillips is a male witch and a member of the Chosen along with Billie Jenkins and Violet Morgan. As member of a powerful magical family and a former Magic School student, he is the most knowledgeable of magic and the best potion maker of the three. History Early Life Duncan is the youngest member of the Phillips family, one of the oldest and most-respected magical families. His family dates back to the Witch Trials and has strong connections to the Warren and Marks line of witches and other powerful families like the Montanas and the Callaways. Duncan grew up in a magical environment as the youngest of four siblings, the eldest of which is Don Phillips. Duncan was always the weakest and a disappointment to his family. At the age of seventeen, Duncan told his family he was gay, although they choose to pretend it didn't happen. Magic School As a teenager, Duncan attended Magic School. During this time he first met Paige Matthews, who was trying to keep the school from closing after Gideon's betrayal. During a meeting, Duncan accidentally conjured Lady Godiva from a history book, as well as the demonic Lord Dyson. Despite almost changing history, Duncan was eventually able to send the Lady back with support of Paige after the Charmed Ones vanquished the evil lord. During his time at Magic School, Duncan was often bullied by a student named Simon. His best class was potion making, while combat classes were his worst. Chosen After graduating from Magic School, Duncan applied to a mortal college as a way to experience non-magical life and to get away from his family. After spending some time there, he was approached by his former headmistress, Paige, who informed him of his Destiny as part of the Chosen. Despite some hesitation, he decided to join in order to help innocents and as a way to prove himself to his family, whom he expected would be jealous of this opportunity. Duncan then joined Billie Jenkins and Violet Morgan in a ritual to turn their power into a collective, forming a magical and spiritual connection. He then created the potion needed to vanquish the Grimlock and helped them vanquish the demon. In "The Firestarter", the Chosen helped track down and save the young Firestarter Tyler, who was being chased by demons. Meanwhile, Duncan and Violet started to suspect Billie was hiding something from them. Eventually, Billie shared her past with them. The Wendigo After a night at the movies, Duncan forgot his wallet and later took a shortcut through the park at night. There, he was attacked by a Wendigo and infected with the curse. He soon found his behavior changing under influence of the curse, referred as the beast inside, and tried to find answers in Magic School. The following night, Duncan underwent his first painful transformation and was confronted by the Wendigo that infected him. The other Wendigo tried to lure him to a public place to he'd kill an innocent to complete the curse, but Billie and Violet managed to avoid this by chasing them off. The following morning, Duncan woke up in the forest, but was quickly taken prisoner by the Witch Hunter Jake Porter. Jake trapped Duncan in a cage in a storage unit protected by magical symbols and told him that he would be forced to kill him unless he stopped the first Wendigo first and broke the curse. However, that night, Romulus, the master of the other Wendigo, appeared before him and tried to convince him to join them. He also told him about the Brotherhood. When Duncan refused, Romulus broke him out and left him in the park so he would kill an innocent when he transformed again. Luckily, Billie and Violet were able to vanquish Craig, the first Wendigo, with help from Jake, thus breaking the curse in time. Duncan and the others then confronted Romulus and vanquished him. The following morning, Violet confessed she liked Duncan as more than a friend, forcing Duncan to let her down by telling her that he was gay. The Titan In "Rise of the Titan", Duncan and the others were called upon to stop the Titan Prometheus and met the current Guardian of Pandora's Box, Hope. After working together, they managed to stop Prometheus and another member of the Brotherhood, the Harpy Queen was vanquished. Meanwhile, the relationship between Duncan and Violet had been seriously strained and they did not speak for two weeks. However, Billie forced them to talk about what had happened and Violet was later able to move on after she witnessed Duncan nearly being killed by a Harpy. Survivor Island Along with his friends, Duncan became trapped on Survivor Island as part of Bacarra's revival of "Witch Wars". Duncan quickly found Mikelle and together they survived an attack from both Stinger Demons and a Brute Demon. During their time on the island, they also shared some personal history with each other. Duncan revealed he was involved with another boy at Magic School, though it ended badly when the other boy could not accept who he was. Duncan later escaped the island with his friends after he figured out how to open a portal through the magical spheres that were following them. The Gemini Factor Bacarra hired a pair of warlock twins to distract the Chosen while the Brotherhood prepared their final plans. One of the twins, Nathan, set out to seduce Duncan while his brother went after Billie. The twins then attempted to frame them for a bank robbery, though the Chosen escaped. While the others wanted to vanquish the twins, Duncan was hesitant as he felt a connection with Nathan. However, the twins attempted to kill the Chosen after Bacarra had threatened them and their demonic powers were corrupting them. After Billie and Violet defeated them, they interrogated the twins and realized Bacarra was behind it all. They stripped their demonic powers and allowed them to escape Homeland Security. Powers and Abilities thumb|Bursting Ball Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects and beings into existence from nothing. Duncan originally needed to cast a spell to achieve this, but has since learned to control it without the need of spells. Duncan is able to conjure various objects and even weapons such as athames and crossbows. **'Bursting Balls:' The ability to conjure metallic spheres that combust upon impact. The spheres are powerful enough to a vanquish beings when hit directly. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness outside of the body in astral form. Originally, this power was very exhausting, though it began taking less effort with experience. Duncan later learned how to use his active powers in astral form. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Gallery Child-duncan.jpg Duncan2.png Duncan1.png Blake-lost.png Blake-duncan.png Blake-duncan-new.jpg Appearances Duncan's appearance is based on Blake Bashoff. *Charmed Season 7, episode "The Bare Witch Project" *Chosen Series Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches